Why
by Life's scar
Summary: Inspired by Vampire Queen's Why, A tradgy has happened in Ephram and Andy's life leading Andy to loose control and Ephram to blame himself. Warning : Abuse
1. Default Chapter

Okay, the idea came from Vampire Queen's Why, and you know what I wanted more and I've been thinking about this for like. ever. So anyways, yall can leave me as many nasty reviews as you want it isn't going to stop me from writing! I got some helpful advice form a friend regarding those when someone didn't like one of my poems, so come on flame me all you want, I'll be happy that the story effected you so much to take your time and review to my story.  
  
Okay, well here's something else, This is FANFICTION meaning I can do what I want with the characters even if they are little out of character, Oh freaking well! Get over it, some one said that all fanfiction is slightly AU (alternate universe if you don't know what that means) so once again, don't like the way it's written, don't like the idea, don't like me GET OVER IT and DON"T READ THIS. Oh and I don't care if I'm messing up the everwood atmosphere nothing is perfect.  
  
Warning: this contains abuse, and suicidal thoughts. if you're impressionable don't read this, suicide is not the way to deal with your problems, okay.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters of Everwood belong whoever writes this stuff and the people who produce it, I don't pay attention to any of that stuff so I couldn't give you the names.  
  
Now that I'm done with all of the stuff that I hate, here's the story!  
  
Oh yeah, this takes place before they know something's wrong with Colin again and obviously Ephram and Andy are still not getting along.. Wonder why in my story?  
  
Why  
B y: Life's Scar  
  
Ephram felt a hand on his shoulder and he had to fight the urge to jump away from the hand, he turned around to look at Amy and the worried expression on her face, "How are you?" She asked sitting down beside him.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled taking the headphones out of is ears.  
  
"How's Delia?" She asked wondering why Ephram had been so distant lately.  
  
"She's still the same." He said looking down at his hands, "I should really get going."  
  
"You can talk to me Ephram." she said as he walked away.  
  
"I know," he said as he left giving her a small smile over his shoulders.  
  
Ephram stuck the headphones back into his ears and began to think about his little sister and what had caused her to be put into the hospital. It had been raining, Ephram was taking her home at the time, he had no idea where his father was, probably with another one of his patients. didn't he remember that Delia had a recital today? The rain began to pound harder and Ephram couldn't help but cuss his father out in his head. Poor Delia still had complete faith in her father, never once thinking that he had forgotten about her or was to busy with other things to actually show up. Ephram was going to tell Andy exactly what he thought of him. He held Delia on his back because she wasn't fast enough to race home in this kind of weather and Ephram didn't want her to get sick. Sudden'y his foot slipped on something slippery and he felt himself fall forward, he wanted to let go of Delia to protect himself but he held onto her to make sure she didn't hit the ground. His head slammed into the ground and he cussed. Delia was asking if he was okay and he nodded his head even though when he put a hand to his pounding head he saw the blood running off of his hand, "Come on Delia," he remembered saying, "We're almost home."  
  
She had taken a step back from him muttering something about him bleeding. She had stepped into the road. He tried to tell her to get back onto the sidewalk but it was too late. the driver couldn't see. he couldn't see her. he didn't know until she went over his windshield.  
  
Ephram stopped where he was and he looked at the spot where he stood. He was right where she had been hit. There was trace there of what had happened, the rain had washed it all away. There wasn't even any stray glass.  
  
If he had waited there with her none of this would happen. but he had to get home. a friend was suppose to call. he had to get home. this was his fault.  
  
Andy blamed him. He blamed himself. He deserved what he got.  
  
The bruise on his shoulder was just one of many. He deserved more then that.  
  
He should be in Delia's place, no. no he should be dead. Buried and burning in hell for his selfish behavior.  
  
He reached his house in only minutes and the memory of his father yelling at him hit him full force.  
  
He looked on at Andy who had a bear in his hand. Did he ever drink in front of them before? Maybe in a party. but not like this. The house was trashed, bear cans and bottles littered the floor. Andy's eyes were blood shot, still wearing the same clothes he has two nights ago, "Where were you?" He yelled slamming the door shut behind Ephram.  
  
"At school, where else would I be. that is where everyone goes my age."  
  
He said defiantly, not realizing the consequences to his actions, "Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Andy yelled dropping the can in his hand.  
  
Ephram wasn't expecting the next thing that happened, the fist hit him hard in the stomach causing him to double over out of breathe. He looked up at his father confused at the actions and was surprised yet again when he was kicked causing him to fall down on his hands and knees.  
  
Ephram shook his head and pushed the memory to the back of his mind. He opened the door and looked around carefully to make sure his father wasn't anywhere near then he went around picking up discarded bear cans and trash. He saw the hole in the wall where his head had hit and he closed his eyes.  
  
There was a knife in the kitchen. One he had looked at many times before this. He didn't deserve to live. He didn't deserve the life he had. If there was a way to make Delia better he'd give his life up for her.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and looked at the light glint off of the blade, he put his hand on it and felt it's coolness on his hand. All the pain inside of him could be easily released with that knife. he could bleed out of him along with the life blood that he didn't want pounding through him.  
  
He picked it up and put it to his wrist and was ready to bring it across, he didn't deserve this life. he didn't.  
  
He was snapped out of his daze by the sound of the door slamming shut, "Ephram!" He heard his father yell.  
  
He put the knife back down where he left it every day and walked into the living where his father sat.  
  
"Yes?" he asked knowing that if he said anything else he would be hit.  
  
"Your sister is still the same. you know what that means?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Everyday she stays in the coma the less likely it is that she'll wake up and because you were so stupid to get her hit by a car it's your fault!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough!" Andy yelled jumping up from the chair, "you took that smiling girl away from me! You destroyed her life! Do you realize she might never be the same again? Do you?"  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry!" Ephram yelled in defense  
  
"I told you that wasn't good enough!" Andy yelled slamming his fist into Ephram's face.  
  
It didn't stop there, no he never stopped with one hit. One led to another and another and it never stopped. Ephram was on the ground, holding his stomach, curled in a ball trying just to hang onto conscious, he deserved this pain, he deseved all of it. How could he think of ending it? He deserved this, there was no end to it. This was his punishment to his crimes.  
  
A boot connected with his chest and he felt and heard the bones snap, he cryed out in pain and tighten into an even tighter ball expecting yet another painful blow but it never came.  
  
He turned to look at his father wondering what was happening to stop this. why?  
  
The look on Andy's face was that of disgust, Ephram thought this was directed at him, this had to be that was the only look his father would give him since the accident. Then he heard something he didn't expect his father ever to say, "Oh dear god, what have I done?"  
  
Andy bent down to his broken son and look ed at the bruised face staring back at him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry son."  
  
Then Ephram lost his small hold on the world and slipped into a soft darkness. 


	2. changes

So sorry for the delay. hey I put that into the other story I just updated. hmm. well I'll give you the same excuse as well then. The fan in my com is out and I can't get on the internet much. Hey, a fan is much cheaper then a whole new computer. so I can't turn it on.  
  
I'm updating slowly so don't hunt me down! I'm sorry! I wouldn't have posted the first chapter if I knew I would have to wait to post the next chapters. I'm really sorry!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Okay, I have read about people acting weird after something tragic has happened. okay and yes people do snap back to themselves after a while. so don't flame me about evil Andy becoming good Andy almost instantly. the attacks never broke bones before okay so there.  
  
Yes I know this chapter is short. I know I should have more written since I've left this off for like ever but I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
  
Why By: Life's Scar  
  
Andy looked down at his son who struggled to breathe, what had he done to him? Why in the world had he done this to his only son? He smelt the beer and saw the trashed house.  
  
Andy put his hand to his pounding head and reached for the phone. He needed to call an ambulance. His son needed a doctor.  
  
"Don't." He heard Ephram's voice, "No hospitals. please."  
  
Andy dropped the phone onto the ground and slipped his hand under his son's head, "I'm so sorry, son, I have to, you need a doctor."  
  
"You are a doctor."  
  
"Ephram."  
  
"Please, no hospitals."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Delia will need you."  
  
"You need to see a doctor"  
  
"No!" Ephram yelled.  
  
"Okay. I have to check you for broken bones though.."  
  
Ephram nodded but as soon as Andy touched his son he jumped. Oh God, he made his own son scared of him.  
  
He lifted the shirt up and saw the bruised pale skin. He was disgusted with himself he had broken his own son's ribs. Why had he become a monster towards his son? He was a monster and didn't deserve to raise him.  
  
Ephram hissed as his father touched the broken rib, "I'm sorry." Ephram said as he clenched his fist.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Andy whispered as began to check the other wounds.  
  
Andy picked up his son's wrist and saw the slight scratch mark and knew exactly what his son had been doing before he came home. It was only a scratch this time. only a scratch but it could have been worse. He had pushed his own son to thoughts of suicide.  
  
He didn't deserve to be a father.  
  
He reached to pick up the phone but Ephram pushed it away from his father's hand, "No. please. do this one thing for me."  
  
Andy nodded as he lifted his son up to bring him to his own room so he could tend to his son's ribs. 


	3. Truth behind the Lies

I've decided where I'm going with this story... and yes it will seem weird and well... disoriented and a hack job in some spots but that is on purpose. See I have a reason for things not going like things normally would go and it's not my bad writing skills! =-)  
  
Ephram gasped as his father laid him down on his bed. What was this sudden change that had over come his father? If he hadn't stopped he might be dead and then... and then Ephram wish would be fulfilled.  
  
"Don't... Don't touch me..." Ephram whispered as his father began to try and set his son's broken ribs.  
  
"I'll take you to the hospital..."  
  
"NO! I didn't mean that... it just... it hurts..."  
  
Andy nodded and walked out of the room, Ephram was glad, maybe now he would be left alone to think about his misery. That is, after all, what he wanted.  
  
He gasped as his father put a needle in his arm. When had he come back in here? He had only left seconds ago... or it seemed like seconds to Ephram. "What?" Ephram asked as the liquid inside entered his veins.  
  
"A sedative and painkiller..." Andy said as he sat down and waited for the medicine to take a hold of his son's weak body.  
  
~*~  
  
When Ephram woke up the pain was unbearable, his whole body ached. He tried not to scream, tried to let his father sleep so he wouldn't anger him. But it was too much. Way too much. It was like ever muscle in his body was in pain.  
  
He let out a little moan and then... then he gasped in pain as his ribs cried out in protest.  
  
His father was by his side in no time. Almost like he had just appeared there, "I'm... I'm sorry..." Ephram let out, squeezing his eyes closed as the pain rose from hi chest and spread throughout is body.  
  
"What for?" Andy asked placing a hand on Ephram's pasty forehead, "You're burning up, are you feeling alright?"  
  
His ribs were broken and his whole body felt like one giant bruise, how was he alright? Did his father forget what he had done to him? Ephram couldn't help but glare at him, "Let me get you a glass of water..."  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes frightened by the fact that he could no longer talk.  
  
His throat was dry, so very dry. Why was it dry? Why in the world did he have a fever? He tried to push himself up but the pain from his right elbow made him collapse back on the bed and scream in pain.  
  
Andy materialized right in front of him looking at him worriedly, "We all care about you," he said as he placed the glass of cold water to his lips.  
  
'What is this? Why is he being so nice to me now? Why after all I've done... all he has done.' "Why?" Ephram managed to get out before it all became black again.  
  
'Damn it!' He thought as he began to remember before Mother died.  
  
Despite his father not being there or the fact that they fought every other night they were happy, during the day they smiled.  
  
She's the one who cheated on him.  
  
'No I won't believe it! 'He screamed in his mind 'you are the one who wasn't faithful not her... not her.'  
  
'How can you ruin my perfect image of her? How dare you!'  
  
Ephram woke again and was able to sit up... painfully but he was able to. His father didn't walk in; he was able to be alone with his thoughts. How long had it been? How long had he been in this bed? His legs were stiff, he was so stiff and his mind was cloudy.  
  
He couldn't think straight. He couldn't.  
  
He tried to stand up. Tried to but, God, he was so stiff. Everything hurt to move.  
  
His brought his hand to his chest, it hurt. God, it hurt to breathe. Make it stop... please make it stop.  
  
He tried to lie down so it would go away but it hurt, it didn't loosen its grip... something had a hold of his heart and it was stopping it from beating.  
  
It hurt.  
  
Bad.  
  
Tears formed at his eyes as he tried not to scream but it was too much. He let out a whimper before he passed out unable, again, to make any sounds.  
  
~*~  
  
He was floating... all of the pain was gone... thankfully.  
  
He shivered from the cold and, even though he didn't want to he opened his eyes. And looked around confused at where he was.  
  
White room.  
  
No! Hadn't he convinced him not to bring him here? Why? Why? Why?  
  
He tried to call out but something blocked the sound. There was something down his throat. He reached to touch it and was surprised when a caring hand touched his.  
  
It belonged to his father.  
  
"It's okay, Ephram, the doctor's had to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe."  
  
Had he been crying? Were those tear stains?  
  
Ephram still tried to pull it out but his weak arms could not struggle against his father's strong grip. He looked at his father silently begging him to get it out. He wanted to speak, he wanted to ask questions. Like why had he gone against what he had said?  
  
"I'll... I'll get the doctor..."  
  
Don't leave me here! He tried to scream but his silent words fell against deaf ears.  
  
Soon a doctor in a white coat walked in and began asking him questions. As soon as he asked if he wanted the tube out Ephram wanted the tube out he nodded, the pain from his body radiating through out his body with each shake.  
  
He didn't like being effectively shuted up.  
  
As soon as it was out and he stopped coughing he asked in a weak voice that he wouldn't believe was his, "Why?"  
  
Andy looked at Ephram confused at that enraged Ephram even more, "Ephram what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me! Why? Why?"  
  
Andy must not have understood because he touched Ephram's hand and said, "I'm sorry... I was with a patient..."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Ephram yelled as he tried to pull the I.V. out of his arm, tired of being coped up with his father, "I want to see Delia!"  
  
"Calm down, Ephram you don't need to be moving..." Andy said as he lightly pushed on Ephram's shoulders, "You're still weak..."  
  
"Don't you dare call me weak again! Never! I want to see Delia, where is her room?" He was off of the bed and his legs felt like they would collapse from his weight.  
  
"Delia is with Edna, she's safe... Ephram."  
  
The doctor left to go get something and Ephram forced him self to walk, "Don't lie to me! She's here and I want to see her!"  
  
"Ephram... she's safe the car didn't hit her it hit..." Andy said putting a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Don't you dare touch me! I'm tired of it! I'm not putting up with it anymore!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Andy asked, moving his hand away.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Andy," He hissed lowering his voice pissed that he was acting like nothing happened, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
  
"No. No, I don't Ephram, why don't you explain it to me."  
  
"I swear if you hurt me again I'll run and take Delia with me, I won't let you touch her... it was my fault she got hit by that damn car but I won't let you hurt her... she's been through to much."  
  
Andy's face was stricken with grief, "I'd never hit you, Ephram. You should now that..."  
  
Andy pulled a resisting Ephram into a hug and said, "It wasn't Delia that got hit... you saved her... it hit you."  
  
Ephram looked up just as the doctor stuck a needle into his arm, "Dad..."  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Andy yelled, "He was calming down!"  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Now with the talking stage. I plan to take this some where and not just stop it short. It will get longer... as soon as my computer gets fixed... and if my dear little muse doesn't get moody and decided I don't need any of his help... 


End file.
